


Beyond the Sea

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Cap-Iron Man 2019 Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sleepy Tony, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: They're a week out from the wedding when Steve attempts to steal Tony away.





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrosewhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrosewhite/gifts).

> Written for Cap-Iron Man Bingo to fulfill prompt S-3: Interrupted Honeymoon

They’re a week out from the wedding when Steve attempts to steal Tony away.

They’d originally hired a wedding planner but Tony had taken one look at what they’d put together and declared the man incompetent and has since taken on most of the planning himself, which Steve appreciates as modern weddings- and especially society ones- utterly baffle him. But he does find himself wishing often that Tony hadn’t fired the wedding planner because he’s still Iron Man and still the owner and head of R&D of SI and still so incredibly busy. It’s clear that he’s beyond stressed and starting to run himself ragged. Steve appreciates him taking over the wedding planning but he wishes that Tony would have let him share some of the load.

They haven’t planned a honeymoon. Tony and Steve both had desperately wanted a Christmas wedding, only realizing how difficult it would be to get out of New York in the middle of December after they’d already booked the venue. Steve had suggested simply renting a cabin upstate but Tony had quietly said that he’d looked forward to getting to show Steve the world- without a war or a supervillain in the way. Steve, touched by his fiancé’s heart, had kissed him soundly and that was the end of that conversation.

But he’s looking at Tony now, with the deep circles under his eyes and the way his hands are shaking slightly as he pencils in who’s RSVPed, and he steps out to make a couple of phone calls. First one’s to a travel agent to see if there’s anywhere in the world they can go to for a few days- “There’s exactly one suite available at Atlantis.” “We’ll take it-” and the second’s to Pepper to see if Tony can have those few days off.

“Are you serious?” Pepper asks.

“Is that a no?”

“Tony’s been working nonstop to make sure he’s ahead in his work so he can spend the next month just with you. He said he’s going to lock you two in the penthouse and only come out if the world’s ending. Of course, he can have a couple days off.”

Steve _has _noticed that Tony hadn’t been around as much but he’d figured he’d just been focused on the wedding. “Thanks, Pepper,” he says warmly. “I owe you one.”

“Hmm, I’ll send you my wish list.”

Steve laughs, tells her thanks again, and hangs up. He packs a small suitcase for both him and Tony, sends them down to the car, and then goes to collect his fiancé from his lab.

Tony’s not even working anymore, just staring blankly at a screen with table arrangements, his stylus hanging from limp fingers. “Hey,” Steve says softly as he bends down to drop a quick kiss on his cheek.

Tony doesn’t even startle, he’s so tired. The stylus drops from his hand. Steve catches it before it can hit the floor. He places it on the workbench and gathers Tony up into his arms. “Mrph,” Tony grumbles, pawing at the workbench.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve says, trying to hide his laugh. “You can do that later.”

“Noooo,” Tony whines. “Have to do it now. Mama Rhodes can’t be sitting there. She doesn’t like Hill and I want her to have someone to talk to.”

Steve peers at the seating chart. “Honey, she’s not sitting anywhere near Maria.” Tony whips his head around so quickly he nearly falls out of Steve’s arms.

“Yes, she is. There!” Tony says triumphantly.

“…that says Mark Heil.”

“Oh.” Tony looks at it again and then lolls his head back to look at Steve. “I’m tired.”

“I know you are,” Steve says sympathetically. “That’s why we’re going on our honeymoon.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “We’re what?”

“Honeymoon. Early one.”

“We can’t go on a honeymoon, Steve. The wedding’s in a _week_. I have things to do. I have planning to do.”

“Nat’s already said she’ll do them.”

Tony goes very quiet and Steve knows- he just _knows_\- that Tony’s trying to think of a way to refuse. He won’t though because Nat’s very scary and he won’t want to offend her. Steve tries very hard to keep the smug smile off his face.

“Where are we going?” Tony asks after a moment and snuggles deeper into Steve’s chest.

“The Bahamas,” Steve says. “A very nice travel agent found us a room at the Atlantis.”

“Excellent choice,” Tony says approvingly. “Good weather. Nice beaches. Great view.” He tries to leer at Steve but he’s so tired that he looks vaguely ill instead.

Steve says dryly, “Glad you approve.”

In retrospect, he’s not sure why he ever thought that he’d actually be able to have a honeymoon with Tony. They’ve no sooner gotten to the airport before both their phones chime with alerts (“Doombots,” Tony says, quicker to grab his phone even while sleepy). The battle lasts nearly six hours and then of course there’s debrief and then a quick trip to medical because Tony had slammed headfirst into a building that turns into a longer trip to medical because Tony slamming headfirst into a building is exactly the right condition for a minor concussion and, by the time they’re both free again, it’s been nearly twelve hours. Their plane’s taken off, the reservation’s nearly over, and when Steve calls the travel agent to ask if their stay could be extended, he’s informed that the room is now booked.

He gets off the phone to see Tony looking disappointed but not surprised. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he says quietly.

Tony shrugs and says, “Pep texted. There’s been a fire at one of our factories in Washington. I’m going over to take a look.”

“I was really looking forward to going to the beach with you.”

Tony’s mouth twists sadly. “Yeah, me too. But we’re superheroes. Things happen.” He rises up on tiptoe to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Love you. See you in a few days.”

Steve watches him go, sees the dejected slump to his shoulders, and thinks, _No. Things are _not_ going to happen this time._

Almost before he realizes it, he’s got his phone pulled back out of his pocket and is listening to the phone ring.

* * *

Tony comes home two days later, more tired than ever. He’d arrived at the factory in Washington to no deaths but several injuries- and then there’d been the employee claiming that the fire hadn’t been accidental so he’d had to be there during the start of the investigation and that had been exhausting. It had still been ongoing when he’d left but Tony had flatly told them that he couldn’t be there any longer, he was getting married in a few days and he needed to be home. He hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Steve the whole time he’d been there. He’d been too busy to pick up the phone.

He’s looking forward to seeing Steve again and getting to sleep in their own bed, maybe steal a couple kisses while he’s at it.

Usually, Steve greets him in the lobby when he gets home from a business trip. But he’s not there today. It doesn’t upset Tony too much. Steve had texted him while he was still in the car to tell him to come straight up to the penthouse. He waves a weary hello to the two receptionists downstairs who, for whatever reason, giggle and whisper behind their hands the moment they see him. He ignores their odd behavior and gets in the elevator.

“Penthouse, J,” he says.

“Of course, Sir, and might I say, welcome back,” JARVIS replies. There’s a short pause and then he adds, “Captain Rogers has asked me to inform you that there is a chair in front of the elevator with a message for you.”

The elevator’s mirrored so Tony gets the perfect view of his perplexed face. “A chair?” he mouths silently.

True to JARVIS’ word, one of their dining room chairs _is _waiting in front of the elevator when he steps out. More intriguingly, there’s a note taped to the backrest and a pair of shorts resting on the seat. He picks up the note first.

_Hi, sweetheart!_

_Hope your trip went well and no one was hurt. Please strip and put these shorts on and then come to the bathroom._

_Love, Steve_

Tony glances at the shorts and notices that they’re his swim trunks. He frowns. What is Steve up to? He has the brief thought of just barging into the bathroom to see what Steve’s doing but he finds himself curiouser to know what’s going on so, obligingly, he strips off his suit, careful to drape the shirt and jacket over the coat rack beside the door and folds his pants, setting them on the chair in place of the shorts. He pulls on the shorts and then makes his way into their bedroom.

The first thing that goes through his mind is that it’s hot- almost overwhelmingly so, considering he’s in New York in the middle of December. Then his befuddled brain registers the golden light spilling from the bathroom and the sound of- is that waves?

“Tony?” Steve calls. “Sweetheart, is that you?”

“It’s me,” Tony yells back.

Steve pokes his head out from behind the bathroom door. “Come on. I want you to see this.”

_This_ is apparently a plank of wood blocking the bathroom from the bedroom because the bathroom floor’s covered in a good two feet of sand. _This _is hand-painted waves lining the walls. _This _is golden tissue paper covering the lights so it more closely mimics sunlight. _This _is seashells strewn across the floor of the room. _This _is the temperature in the room being raised to 85 degrees and the speakers playing the sounds of the oceans (_seagulls, _Tony thinks dumbly, _I hear seagulls_) and the huge sunken tub in the corner filled with what he bets is warm water.

_This _is Steve standing in the middle of the room saying, “I’m sorry I couldn’t take you to the beach; so I brought the beach to you.”

Tony stares at it all open-mouthed. “You did this for _me_?” he asks dumbfoundedly.

Steve nods. “Is it okay?”

“Is it okay?” Tony repeats. “Steve, this is wonderful.” He stumbles inside, nearly tripping over the plank of wood, and throws his arms around him, pressing kisses to every inch of Steve that he can reach.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” he mumbles against Steve’s chest.

Steve’s arms come up to wrap tightly around him and he kisses the top of Tony’s head. “You’re my fella,” he says simply, “and I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony says. He casts another giddy look around the room. “Yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
